Silver Tears Remastered
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: The first of the Remastered Silver Trilogy. After a painful rejection, Dawn struggles to cope with the feelings she's bottled up inside. Will she be able to move on, or will these feelings end up crushing her completely? Ikarishipping, Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by those guys in Gamefreak… or something like that… I dunno…**

 **Well, now… This is certainly a blast from the past! I never thought I would be remastering the Silver Saga completely, but low and behold, here we are… and it's gonna be great~!**

 **Paul: I'm… not excited about this at all…**

 **Me: Oh Paulie, I know that's your way of saying you are excited~! You don't need to be in denial or anything~! XD**

 **Paul: Hmph…**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Also, at the end of each chapter, I'll go through my thought process about how I go about writing each chapter! Let me know if you want me to keep doing this or not. Anyways, without further adu, let's begin!**

 **Silver Tears Remastered: Chapter 1: The Battle**

Locked in combat, 15 year old Ash Ketchum was in the middle of a Pokemon battle with his rival, Paul, an 13 year old trainer. Watching their battle was a navy blue haired 11 year old female coordinator named Dawn, and a 17 year old breeder named Brock. Both trainers were on their last Pokemon, Ash's Pikachu and Paul's Torterra.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail now!" Ash says, making the first move. As Ash gives this command, Pikachu rushes toward Torterra at blinding speed with his tail glowing in a bright white light, looking to strike the massive Continent Pokemon.

Paul responded calmly as usual, "Torterra, counter with Hyper Beam now!" Torterra responded by unleashing a huge blast of pale, yellow energy at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it quick" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped and started spinning in mid-air. It then struck Torterra with its tail for a powerful blow.

"Nice hit, Pikachu, great job!" Ash cheers. Paul sneers at this and snorts.

"This battle isn't over just yet… Torterra shake it off!" Paul orders fiercely. The giant, continent Pokemon shook off the blow as if it were nothing. "Now, Leaf Storm!" Paul commanded. A powerful storm of sharp leaves slashed at Pikachu.

"Hang in there, Pikachu!" Ash says as Pikachu is struck by the powerful attack. The small electric mouse was shaken by the attack, but still had some fight in himself. "Great! Now, Volt Tackle" Pikachu nods its head and starts charging at Torterra, surrounding itself with an electric aura. As the battle is going on, Dawn is watching from the sidelines, but her eyes weren't on the battle, her eyes were on Paul.

'Paul really is a strong battler after all, but Ash should be alright, right…?' She thinks in her head. She then fidgets around a bit nervously while a bit red in the cheeks. 'I-I already said I would be going for it today, but how am I going to go about telling him…? I don't know if I'm ready just yet…' Dawn thinks in her head, silently finding her resolve. Meanwhile, the battle continues and Pikachu was charging straight towards Torterra with his Volt Tackle.

"Pika pika pika pika pika…" Pikachu says as it begins building speed for the powerful Volt Tackle, getting close to Torterra for the vicious attack. Paul didn't seem concerned however.

"An electric-type move against my ground-type Torterra won't do anything for you. You really aren't that bright, aren't you?" Paul taunts coldly and in a calculated manner. "Torterra, use Earthquake." As he says this, Torterra unleashed a savage quake, shattering the ground underneath it as it stomps the ground with its powerful hind legs. However, Ash was ready.

"Believe it or not, I'm not that stupid." Ash smirked. "Pikachu, jump and use Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped, and the speed from Volt Tackle and the power from Iron Tail made it a powerful hit.

"Pika, PIKA!" Pikachu cried as the vicious combination attack slams Torterra hard. The Continent Pokemon reels back from the hit, shaken by the vicious attack.

"Torterra, Hyper Beam" Paul calls out. As the attack made impact, Torterra charges a golden beam of energy in its mouth and fires as it's sent reeling from the earlier Iron Tail.

Pikachu, being too close after Iron Tail, was vulnerable after its attack and was hit by the powerful blast sent flying from the blast and landing on the floor hard, but slowly getting up from the attack. After the exchange of attacks, both Pokemon are shown to be facing each other, breathing heavily from the intense battle. However in the end, both Pokemon end up collapsing and the fierce battle had ended in a tie with both Pokemon fainted.

"Tch, what a waste of time…" Paul grunted, about the walk away from the scene as he returns his Torterra. However, before he could go off, he's cut off. It was Dawn, who stood up just as the battle had ended.

"P-Paul, wait!" Dawn says, still trying to find her resolve, but wound up reacting, knowing that they wouldn't be able to meet up for a while. "I-I know this is a bit sudden, but I have something that I need to-" Before Dawn could finish her train of thought; Paul interrupts her while staring at her in a puzzled manner.

"Who are you again…?" He asks bluntly and nonchalantly. Dawn seemed a bit hurt that Paul didn't remember who she was, but stayed strong, not discouraged by this as she continues.

"We've met multiple times before, you jerk! My name's Dawn! She exclaims matter-of-factly with a vein mark popped on the back of her head irritably, trying her best to hide the hurt in her voice. She then sighs and looks the other way, a bit red in the cheeks as she fidgets around nervously, fiddling with her skirt while still thinking about the best possible way to go through with this. "A-Anyways, I-I just wanted to let you know th-that I…that I… l-like you… A-And… I-I was just wondering… if maybe… you would feel the same way…" She mumbles quietly, her voice growing gradually smaller and quieter. Paul just snorts at this and turns the other way with his hands in his pockets.

"What a waste of time… And what makes you think I would like you back? You're just a troublesome little girl who knows nothing…" Paul retorts coldly. Dawn has her eyes shadowed as Paul says these harsh, cruel words to her, her reaction to this rejection not clear. "Now if you excuse me, you and your little group have held me back enough already… I'm busy and I have places to be." He says as he walks off the other way. Ash narrows his eyes and steps up, yelling at Paul.

"Hey! What was that about, you jerk! You didn't have to be so harsh!" Ash exclaims. "Are you listening to me, I'm talking to yo-" He begins, but is cut off as a hand is placed on his shoulder. It was Dawn's, and she still had her eyes shadowed, but then she looks up while having a bright smile on her face.

"Relax, silly, you don't have to get all mad at him! I'm fine! No need to worry!" Dawn says brightly and cheerfully. She then turns the other way while still smiling brightly. "Ah, man, I was rejected just like that… Somehow I knew it was going to end… like that…" Dawn's voice started to be shaky at the end, and the blue haired girl's fists were clenched and shaking. Ash could've sworn for a brief second there, he saw something rolling down Dawn's cheeks. Dawn then wipes her eyes and turns back around while still smiling.

"Let's go set up camp…" Dawn says with a smile. "It's getting a bit late…" Ash and Brock look at each other, knowing that Dawn was anything but alright from that harsh rejection, but the both of them nod their heads and follow after the blue haired girl.

 **Later that night**

Moments later, the three of them had finished setting up camp. Brock finished making dinner and Ash was setting up the table, looking eager to eat. Dawn, however… looked as if she was still thinking about the day's events.

"Dawn, dinner is ready!" Brock says, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. "It's your favorite, eat up!" He says as he gently encourages her. Dawn turns around and holds her hand out dismissively while still smiling brightly.

"Hmmm, it's tempting, but I think I'll pass. I'm not that hungry anyways. You guys enjoy, alright? I'm going to sleep a bit early!" Dawn says cheerfully as she heads to her tent. Ash looks at Brock worriedly, knowing just how much Dawn was really hurting deep down inside.

"Brock… I don't like seeing Dawn like this…" Ash says softly as he takes a spoonful of food in his mouth. "I know that she's just trying to tough it out, but it hurts seeing her like this… It's all that jerk, Paul's fault…" He says softly, showing deep concern for the blue haired girl. Brock smiles and comforts Ash.

"I know it's painful, but heartbreaks like these will pass on eventually, and I hope maybe Dawn will get over it eventually." Brock says reassuringly. "Dawn is a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine!" Ash looks at Dawn's tent with deep concern, and then tips his hat so that he was covering his eyes.

"I sure hope so, Brock…" Ash says softly. "I sure hope so…"

Back with Dawn, the poor blue haired girl had plopped herself in her sleeping bag, and in that one instant, she let everything that she had kept bottled up inside all out in one emotional instant. All that feigned cheerfulness she had tried so hard to keep up took a direct 180 in an instant. She clung to her pillow, sobbing into it, her tears unable to stop. Silver tears struck down from her face as she continued to cry her eyes out.

"…It hurts… It hurts so much…" Dawn sobs quietly, burying her face in her pillow. "I knew that he wouldn't return his feelings for me… He's a talented trainer, while me…? I haven't even won a major Contest yet! I knew I was out of his league right from the start, and yet… it just hurts so much… I had some confidence that maybe, just maybe I would've had a chance, but I was just flat out rejected… He can't even remember my name… Why did I think I would ever have a chance with him…?" She then pauses a bit as she looks at the ribbon her mother had gave her before she had left on her journey. Tears were still formed at the edge of her eyes, but the crying had ceased for a bit.

"… Maybe Paul is right about me…" She mutters to herself, clenching her mother's ribbon tightly in her hands. "Maybe I'm just some troublesome girl who knows nothing…" She then closes her eyes, burying her face in her pillow before drifting off, and her constant sobbing lulling her to sleep.

 **To be continued**

 **And, that's that! A short chapter, I know, but the content in the first chapter of the original Silver Tears didn't have much to it as well, so we have ourselves a bit of a short chapter. XD**

 **There were a few key things I decided to change in this first chapter. Namely, how Dawn handles the rejection. I felt that in the original Silver Tears, Dawn just suddenly growing depressed at the rejection wasn't in her character at all. I hope that this is a more accurate interpretation of how she would handle with the rejection. I also polished the battle in the beginning a bit more because… Why not…? XD**

 **I'm trying to stray away from Dawn being a complete Damsel in Distress in these remakes. And you'll definitely see that in later chapters I have planned. So stay tuned and don't change that channel! XPP**

 **Anyways, no random rambling with character for this chapter… I know, you guys find my ramblings amusing, but hey, maybe next chapter! As always, review, give me some constructive criticism, and don't leave any nasty flames… My name means 'Fire Dragon' after all so, heh… I eat flames for breakfast…**

 **~Honou**


	2. Chapter 2: Coping with Rejection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemanz… Pokemanz owns me~!**

 **And here we are with another exciting chappy of Silver Tears Remastered! I'm sure you all remember this chapter, and well, it'll be drastically different from the original XD Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Paul: What? No random ramblings? We're just starting just like that? Not that I care or anything…**

 **Me: Shhhhhhh… Paulie… Just Shhhhhh… Enjoy the chappie! :DD**

 **Chapter 2: Coping with Rejection**

The next day, Ash taps lightly on the entrance to Dawn's tent, wondering if she was awake. The blue-haired girl groggily opens her eyes at this slowly and rubs them sleepily. She then unzips the entrance to her tent, greeted by Ash.

"Hm… Ash…? Its morning already…?" She mumbles sleepily. She then notices Ash looking at Dawn worriedly and tips her head to one side. "What's wrong?" Ash has his eyes shadowed a bit as he stares at the blue haired girl quietly.

"Dawn… You were crying last night, weren't you…?" Ash asks silently. He then puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her close, hugging and embracing her. "You don't have to keep everything bottled up inside and deal with it yourself! You're like a sister to me, and it hurts so much to see you like this…" Dawn pauses a bit at this, her eyes shadowed. She then flicks Ash's forehead a bit playfully and smiles brightly as she had before.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ash? I'm over that silly rejection now. I'm fine now! No need to worry!" She says brightly and cheerfully. She then pumps her fist and walks past Ash. "Yosh! After we eat, I'm training for that next contest!" As Dawn walks past him, the spiky black haired trainer shows a look of deep concern on his face, before looking down at the floor.

"When you say no need to worry is when we worry the most…" Ash muses to himself quietly, before joining up with the rest of his friends.

As Dawn sits on the table, having breakfast served to her, she feels her stomach growling and grows a bit red in the cheeks at this. She then scratches the back of her head and laughs sheepishly. "Ahahaha, I must be hungry after not eating anything for dinner yesterday…" Dawn says sheepishly. "If you guys don't mind, I'll dig in! She says cheerfully as she takes a spoonful of food and puts it in her mouth, eating hungrily. Ash smiles a bit, seeing a bit of her old self back and sits down to eat as well. Maybe, just maybe, she really had forgotten all about Paul's rejection and moved on!

As Dawn continues to eat, suddenly… those familiar words echo through her head… _'Troublesome Girl…'_ As those words reverberate in her head, Dawn has her eyes shadowed and she drops her spoon for a bit, shaking uncontrollably as tears streak from her eyes, her lips quivering. Ash pauses for a bit at seeing this and shows deep concern. She really wasn't alright after all…

"Dawn…" He mutters softly and worriedly. The blue haired girl is seen trembling as silver tears streak down her eyes. She sniffles quietly before doing her best to wipe the tears away, before looking up and smiling once again. "I-It's really good, Brock… It's so good, that I started crying…" Dawn says weakly in a choked voice, doing her best not to show her true emotions. "Th-Thanks for the meal… I-I'm going to start training…" She says softly as she dismisses herself from the table. Brock puts a hand on Ash's shoulder and shakes his head.

"I think the best thing we can do for Dawn right now is to give her some space to herself…" Brock says to Ash silently. "Besides, you still need to focus on training for your upcoming Gym Battle! I'll help you train! What do you say? He asks with a friendly smile on his face. Ash smiles a bit at this and nods his head.

"That would be great, thanks, Brock!" Ash says as the two friends clean up the table so they could start their own training for the Gym.

Meanwhile elsewhere, on the other side of the forest, Paul was hard at work, training his Pokemon as intensely as ever. After his battle with Ash had ended in a draw, he was making sure that it wouldn't happen again… That the next time, he would stand victorious…

"Torterra, Hyper Beam, Honchkrow, Sky Attack!" He says, having the two Pokemon battle against each other. Torterra charges a huge golden beam in its mouth while Honchkrow surrounds itself in a golden aura and dives at Torterra with incredible power. Torterra fires the powerful Hyper Beam and scores a direct hit, stopping Honchkrow in its tracks and having it plummet to the floor. Paul clicks his tongue at this, not satisfied with Honchkrow's performance.

"Tch… Honchkrow, get up! Torterra, Giga Drain!" Paul says harshly. Honchkrow seemed to see its master's dissatisfaction, and looked to change that, a glint in its eyes. As Torterra sends its vines at it, looking to sap Honchkrow's strength, the Crow Pokemon creates a thick blacket of haze, covering itself and blocking itself from Torterra's vision. It then appears behind Paul's Torterra, slamming it hard with a powerful Sucker Punch and knocking the powerful continent Pokemon to the ground with the powerful attack. Paul nods his head in approval, satisfied, and returns both Pokemon, giving them some time to rest up. He then leans against a tree and sighs, sitting down and contemplating how he was going to go about his next battle with Ash.

"Hm… the next time I battle with that loser, it won't end in a draw…" Paul muses to himself coolly and coldly, closing his eyes. As his eyes close, he sees flashes of a familiar blue haired girl in his mind, her back turned to him. She was staring down at the floor blankly with her hair draped over her face. Paul snorts at this and shakes off this vision, dismissing it and turning his body around. 'Why am I thinking of that troublesome girl? I don't care what happens to her… I don't care about her at all… What happens to her isn't my problem.' Paul thinks in his head harshly to himself as he finds himself drifting off, taking a nap.

Back with Dawn, she was still currently working on a new combination for her contest. Piplup had a whirlpool over its head. Dawn smiles as Piplup holds up the Whirlpool. Everything was looking good so far.

"Great, Piplup! Now, use Bubblebeam into the Whirlpool! And let's get that get that Whirlpool really spinning now! Faster! Dawn says. Piplup looks up at the whirlpool and fires Bubblebeam up the funnel of the whirlpool it had created. The bubbles fly up the whirlpool and drift gracefully onto the floor in a beautiful spectacle. Dawn smiles at this, thinking she could take it a step further. "Faster!" She says as Piplup picks up the pace, increasing the spin of the whirlpool causing the bubbles to come out faster as well, really making the appeal that much more beautiful.

 _You're just a troublesome girl who knows nothing!_

As these words reverberate in Dawn's head, her eyes become shadowed and she clenches her fists, doing her best to keep the tears from falling. "F-Faster…" Dawn chokes in a small, weak voice. Piplup looks at its trainer, noticing that she was wavering. However, at the same time, she spin and the speed of the whirlpool was so great now, that the one moment Piplup looked at its trainer, the whirlpool comes plummeting down on both it and Dawn, completely soaking the both of them. Dawn has her eyes shadowed while completely wet, the water making it difficult to know whether she was crying again or not. She then goes up to Piplup and picks up the small Penguin Pokemon, laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of her head.

"Ahahahaha, sorry about that, Piplup! That was my bad! No need to worry, I'm fine!" Dawn says cheerfully, wiping the water from her eyes. "Let's do it again one more time! This time, we'll get it right!" She says cheerfully and hopefully. Piplup tips it head in concern. It knew that Dawn was anything but alright right now… She was in great pain, and the scars Paul left with his rejection ran deep… But, it simply nods its head, trying its best to focus on training.

Meanwhile, from afar, a trio looks at Ash and his friends through binoculars. One was a red haired woman, the other a blue haired man, and the last, a Meowth. They were Team Rocket, and it seemed without a doubt, they were at it again, looking to capture Pikachu. However this time, they seemed to have their eyes on a certain blue haired girl.

"The twerp girl ain't doin' so well, ain't she?" Meowth, an interesting Pokemon with the unique ability to talk, says while eyeing her from afar. "That whirlpool combination went so horribly it's almost laughable! Serves her right, getting turned down by that Paul kiddo!" The red head, known as Jessie scoffs at this and comically belts the cat Pokemon comically with her fist.

"You be quiet!" Jessie says as she smacks him behind the head. "You don't understand how painful it is to deal with something as heartbreaking as a rejection from the one you love!" Meowth scowls at this, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeesh, ya didn't have to hit me…" He grumbles comically. "Anyways, I think I may have thought of a way to capture Pikachu! And our little twerp girl is gonna help us do just that!" James rolls his eyes at this, and looks unsure. Meowth's plans usually never worked out.

"Oh boy, I wonder what brilliant plan you have cooked up this time…" James muses comically and sarcastically. Meowth has a vein mark popped on the back of his head at this.

"Hey, I have a really good idea goin' on in my head this time, so listen carefully!" Meowth retorts comically. "Anyways, I was thinking, maybe, with how emotionally unstable the twerp girl is after that rejection, we can use that to our advantage, and maybe we can hold her as a hostage against the twerps! He says gleefully. Jessie nods her head in approval at this.

"Hm, hm, I see I see…" Jessie says, interested with this idea. "So first we would isolate the twerp girl, and when she's left alone, we strike! I like it, I like it!" Jessie says excitedly. James smiles at this as well, nodding his head in agreement.

"And with the twerp girl as our hostage, the twerps will have no choice but to hand over their Pokemon… and then…" James begins. Then all three say at the same time gleefully. "We'll finally get our hands on Pikachu!" At the same time they say this and imagine themselves swimming in the lap of luxury, with Pikachu in a cage, a strange light blue Pokemon emerges from Jessie's Pokeball.

"WOOOOOOOBBUFETT!" The Pokemon says comically, saluting with its same, goofy expression on its face as it appeared out of nowhere. Jessie has a vein mark on the back of her head as she takes out Wobbufett's Pokeball.

"Who asked you to come out?!" Jessie berates irritably. "Get back into your ball!"

 **To be continued**

 **Phew… Now this chapter was one hell of a ride, wasn't it?! With Dawn dealing with the rejection differently in this remake, the whole structure of this chapter was changed completely. I hope you still find it satisfactory!**

 **Paul: …**

 **Me: Hm? What's wrong, Paulie? Want a cracker?**

 **Paul: -vein mark pops- No thanks, stop calling me that, and I don't like this story so far…**

 **Me: Oooooo, could it be? Paul doesn't like seeing his girl all depressed and stuff?!**

 **Paul: -in denial- That's… not it at all…**

 **Hmmmmmmm… Suspicious… Well, anyways, let's just say I have a really fun new twist planned next chapter, so stay tuned for that, hue hue hue… XDXDXD And before I forget –glomps Dawn- Don't forget to leave a nice review, give me some nice constructive criticism, and the flame shield is up, so don't even bother!**

 **~Honou**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: Pokeymanz is not owned by me. I still luv it tho!**

 **And, here's chapter 3! Now we're getting to the real good stuff! We're reaching the climax! I wonder what changes I have in store for this chappy, yes, I wonder indeed~!**

 **Paul: You're the author, so you already know…**

 **Me: Shhhhh, Paul, just shhhhh! They don't need to know that :3**

 **Paul: Hmph, whatever…**

 **Enjoy! :DD**

 **Chapter 3: Breaking Point**

Dawn was still trying to perfect the Whirlpool/Bubblebeam combination, failing every time as she finds herself thinking of Paul each time. Why…? Why was she failing…? Why was this so hard for her? She just didn't understand… How something so small could be so hard to deal with… The blue haired girl was on her knees. Her eyes were screwed shut tightly, gripping the dirt with tears streaking down her eyes… It seemed as if Dawn was nearing her breaking point…

'Why…? Why can't I get my mind off of him…? For just one second!' Dawn thinks in her head, frustrated from all the emotions bottled up inside her. 'Why does this have to hurt so much…? Why can't I just move on already…? Why…? WHY!' Piplup looks at its master worriedly and waddles over to her, tenderly tugging on her skirt to get her attention.

"Pip…?" The small Penguin Pokemon asks. Dawn looks at her Pokemon, and pulls it closer to her, hugging it and burying her face in it, continuing to sob silently to herself.

"I'm… I'm not okay, Piplup… I thought I was okay, I kept telling myself I was okay, but I'm really not okay…" Dawn says in a small, hurt voice with her eyes screwed shut tightly, tears streaking from her eyes. "Everything just hurts inside… and… and I want to forget, but I can't… I can't run away… I really do like him… I still do… And yet, he barely even acknowledges my existence…" Piplup puffs its chest at this and has its cheeks puffed as well. It then fires a Bubblebeam at Dawn's face, looking to snap her out of it. Dawn shakes her head at this, and sees that the small Penguin Pokemon was trying to help. She has a small smile on her face and hugs the small Pokemon.

"… Thank you, Piplup…" Dawn says softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll get over this, I promise…" The small Penguin Pokemon puffs its chest proudly at this, glad that its trainer was brought back to her senses. It then points at Ash and Brock. Maybe training with them would get her mind off of Paul for the time being. As Dawn joins up with the two boys, she waves nervously with a bit of an awkward smile on her face.

"U-Um, hi guys… I was just wondering maybe if I could train with you guys." Dawn says. "Training on my own isn't going so well. So I was thinking maybe a battle would clear my mind a bit…" Ash lightens up at this and grins widely. He was never one to turn down a battle.

"Sure! Sounds fine by me!"Ash says with a wide grin on his face. "Does a 1 vs 1 battle sound good to you?" Dawn nods her head at this and smiles.

"That's fine by me! Piplup, spotlight!" She says. Piplup puffs its chest proudly and waddles in front of Dawn, looking ready to battle. Ash smiles at this, holding out his own Pokeball.

"In that case, Chimchar, I choose you!" Ash says, sending the fiery little monkey out of its ball. The pupils in Dawn's pupils dilate a bit and her eyes widen as Chimchar is sent out. She was completely frozen for a split second. Chimchar was once Paul's Pokemon, after all. Ash tips his head at this and raises an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Dawn?" Ash asks. His voice snaps the blue haired girl out of it and she shakes her head, smiling brightly and trying to get Paul out of her head.

"Yeah! I'm fine! No need to worry!" Dawn says cheerfully. "I'll take the first move! Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn says. The small Penguin Pokemon complies, firing a burst of bubbles towards Chimchar.

"Dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" Ash says. Chimchar steps to the side, avoiding Piplup's attack. It then covers itself in flames, charging at Piplup at full speed and slamming into the Penguin Pokemon hard. The small Penguin Pokemon reels back a bit, but looks ready for a counter attack. Dawn smiles as she sees this and takes this chance.

"Now's our chance, Piplup, hit it with Peck!" Dawn says. The Penguin Pokemon complies, its beak glowing and growing longer in size before barraging Chimchar with a flurry of blows. Chimchar is sent reeling back a bit, but the small Monkey Pokemon still had some fight in it.

"Way to hang in there, Chimchar! Flamethrower, let's go!" Ash cheers, encouraging the small fire Pokemon. Chimchar complies as its tail grows into a ball of fire and it blows a huge stream of fire at Piplup.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool to cancel out the flames!" Dawn says. The Penguin Pokemon complies, holding a huge whirlpool above its head and hurling it at Chimchar. The flames and the whirlpool completely cancel each other out, creating steam which covered the arena. Dawn's eyes widen at this, unable to see where Ash and Chimchar were.

"I can't see Chimchar through all this steam… Piplup, be careful, we don't know what they're planni-" Just as Dawn says this, familiar painful words reverberate through her head… ' _Troublesome girl…'_ The pupils in Dawn's eyes dilate upon hearing these words… but they didn't stop there… More words echoed through her head… Tormenting her… _'You don't know anything…' 'Pathetic…' 'Weak…'_ As these words echo through her head, Dawn falls to her knees, her eyes screwed shut as she tries to cover her ears, tears streaking down her eyes.

"Stop…" Dawn whimpers feebly and weakly. "Please… just… stop…" Her pleads are answered as a hand reaches out to her from the steam and a figure looks down at her. It was Ash, his hand on her shoulders in concern, looking down at Dawn's crumpled and broken form, noticing the Dawn's distress and pain she was going through.

"Dawn…" Ash mutters softly. He then gets a fierce look in his eyes and looks behind him. He had just about enough! "I've had it! I hate seeing you like this Dawn! I hate seeing you mentally break down like this! I'm going to find that jerk Paul, and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it! Chimchar, return!" He says, returning the small Fire Pokemon, not wanting it to get involved. Dawn's eyes widen at this as she reaches out to Ash.

"Ash, wait, its fine, I'm-" Dawn begins, but she was a bit too late. Ash was already long gone, on the hunt for Paul.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket watch in glee as Ash runs off, leaving Dawn with just Brock.

"That's one twerp boy down!" Jessie squeals in glee as Ash runs off to look for Paul. "One more twerp boy to go!" Meowth grins widely at this and nods his head.

"This plan is going perfectly!" He says gleefully. "Soon, we'll have our hands on Pikachu!" The three cackle at this gleefully, almost tasting victory within their grasp before going back to keeping an eye out, watching the two of them from afar.

As Ash runs off, Brock smiles and puts a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "There he goes… That's just like Ash, right…?" He muses with a chuckle. "While he's gone, why don't we go out and do something fun outside of training? We can go shopping or something if that's fine by you! Ash is probably going to be taking a while anyways, so we might as well get a head start to the next city. If he comes back, we can leave a note to let him know we went ahead!" Dawn smiles brightly at this and eagerly nods her head. If there was one thing that would get her mind off of Paul, it was shopping… And Dawn loooooooved shopping.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Dawn says excitedly and eagerly, bouncing up and down energetically. "Let's go now, let's go now!" Brock chuckles at this and pets the eager blue haired girl on her head and smiles, nodding his head.

"Great, then let's go…th-" Brock pauses as he has his eyes on a beautiful girl… just his age, and just his type. The Pokemon breeder gets hearts in his eyes and in an instant, his mood swings completely. "Oh wow~! What a babe~! I've got to get her number~!" He says dreamily, striding over to the girl eagerly. Dawn blinks at this, holding a hand out.

"Brock, wait, what about shopping?" She asks feebly.

"Sorry, Dawn, cute girls come before shopping!" He exclaims comically. Dawn gets line eyes at this and lets out an exasperated sigh. Typical Brock…

"Well, I guess it's just me then…" Dawn muses to herself, sitting idly on a chair, looking up at the sky while a bit bored. "I guess I can let my Pokemon out… That seems like a good idea…" She muses to herself, sending out Pachirisu, Ambipom, Piplup and Buneary. "Have fun, but don't wander off too far, alright…?" Dawn says to them, watching over them from where she sat.

The blue haired girl smiles as she watches her Pokemon playing with each other and having fun. The atmosphere was very peaceful, and it was just what the blue haired girl needed. However, the silence was cut short as gleeful cackling is heard. Dawn gets up as she hears this and looks around, wondering where it was coming from.

"Who's there? What do you want? I know you're there!" Dawn exclaims boldly with her eyes narrowed. "Show yourselves!" Just then, one of the figures reveals itself, showing to be Jessie.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" Jessie says, beginning the motto as she appears out of one bush. Next it was James' turn to appear, who pops out of the bush next to Jessie. (Warning: Skip if you hate the Rocket motto XDXDXD)

"It's speaking to my loud and clear." James says with a rose in his hands, continuing the motto.

Jessie: On the wind!

Jessie: Past the stars!

"In your ears!" Meowth says, dropping down from a tree in between both the bushes and landing in the middle of the two teenaged crooks.

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.

James: Dashing hope putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is just as sweet!

James: When everything's worse our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: And Meowth, now that's a name.

Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket.

All three idiots at the same time (JK XD): We're in your face!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFETTTT! (Okay, you're good now… XD)

Dawn narrows her eyes with her Pokemon standing in front of her, looking to fight. "Team Rocket I should've known it would be you clowns!" Dawn retorts. "What do you want? If it's Pikachu you're after, Ash isn't here right now!" Jessie holds out her finger in an 'ah ah ah' manner tauntingly and mockingly with her eyes closes and a confident smirk on her face.

"Now, now, my naïve, _troublesome_ little girl, who said we were after Pikachu?!" She says in a mocking voice, putting extra emphasis on one word… Troublesome… Dawn's eyes dilate a bit as Jessie calls her troublesome. How…? How did they know…? "We're after you, and then we'll capture Pikachu~! After all, having a hostage just makes everything that much sweeter~!" Dawn shakes her head, snapping out of it and facing Jessie and James defiantly.

"You're going to have to catch me first! And I'm not going down without a fight!" Dawn says defiantly. "Piplup, use-" Before Dawn could let out an attack, the three rocket goons all yell at the same time, interrupting her.

"TROUBLESOME GIRL~!" They all yell gleefully at the same time. Dawn freezes at this and her eyes dilate once more, her legs were now trembling… her mind was going numb.

"St-Stop it…" Dawn mutters feebly and weakly in a choked voice. "P-Piplup, u-use…-" Once again, she was cut off by Meowth, giving the poor blue haired girl a snide, harsh remark.

"How ya dealin' with that rejection, kiddo~?!" He asks in a snide, snarky manner. By now, Dawn has her eyes shadowed. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably, and they no longer were able to hold her as she slumps and falls to her knees. Meowth grins at this, putting the nail in the coffin. "Serves ya right? Who would wanna go out with a troublesome girl like you~!" That one word again… She hears it… over… and over again…

… Troublesome…

Jessie grins seeing Dawn on her knees, staring down at the floor with her eyes shadowed. "Now's the time! Seviper, use Wrap on the twerp girl!" Jessie says gleefully. As she says this, the poison snake Pokemon lunges at Dawn, looking to wrap the helpless girl in its body.

"… Piplup use Bubblebeam…" Dawn says in a soft, monotone voice. Her voice was void of its usual charm and happiness… Her voice right now… had nothing… No emotions, nothing… The Penguin Pokemon looks scared at hearing Dawn's sudden change in tone, but complies, firing a stream of bubbles at Seviper and sending it flying towards them, knocking out the snake Pokemon. Team Rocket gawks at this and reel back at this.

"This isn't according to plan!" Jessie shrieks at this. "She's supposed to be helpless! She's not supposed to fight back!" Meowth has his eyes widened as Dawn slowly starts to get up, her eyes still shadowed.

"I think maybe we took it a bit too far…" He says with wide eyes. "She looks pretty pissed off to me…" As Dawn slowly gets up, she starts speaking again, her voice quivering with anger…

"Troublesome this… Troublesome that… Troublesome… Troublesome… Troublesome…" Dawn mutters under her breath in a monotone voice. She then looks up fiercely at Team Rocket, looking completely irritated and upset. "It's getting on my nerves! Enough is enough!" She exclaims, causing the three of them to reel back, flinching in fear.

"W-We're sorry?!" The group says feebly and meekly. Dawn has her eyes shadowed at this… They weren't getting off that easy.

"Piplup… Send these jokers packing…" The blue haired girl says quietly while turning around, her eyes still shadowed and her hair draping over her face. Piplup complies, and fires a Whirlpool at Team Rocket, sending them flying.

"This wasn't supposed to be how the plan was supposed to go!" Jessie whines as she's sent flying. "Your plan was a complete failure, Meowth!" She says, glaring at the cat Pokemon menacingly. Meowth holds out his paws at this comically, trying to avoid Jessie's wrath.

"Even I didn't expect this development!" Meowth says meekly. "How was I supposed to know this was how she was gonna fight back?!" James has line eyes and just shrugs at this.

"Well, one thing's for sure…" He muses in a carefree manner, despite being sent flying with the rest of Team Rocket and probably used to this by now. All three of them then join in unison. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" As they're sent flying and become a star in the distance, Wobbufett could faintly be heard, calling out its name comically.

Back with Dawn, the poor blue haired girl has her eyes shadowed and looks down at the floor, her hair still draped over her face. She returns the rest of her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, except Piplup. Piplup looks up at Dawn, tugging at her skirt worriedly.

As this goes on, Brock finally returns, a sullen look on his face as he hangs his head comically. It looked as if his encounter with the girl didn't go so well…

"Another one bites the dust…" Brock sighs comically. "I… couldn't get her number…" He then looks up at Dawn and could tell that something was definitely wrong. He goes up to her and looks at her worriedly, wondering what had happened.

"… Dawn? What happened…? Brock asks worriedly. "Are you alright?" The blue haired girl has her eyes shadowed and pauses for a bit, not saying anything. She then looks up, and smiles… Not her usual, cheerful, bubbly smile, but a false smile… void of anything really… Her eyes didn't sparkle or shine like they used to… They were now dull blue orbs, void of any light. The poor girl had finally reached her breaking point… and there was no turning back…

"I'm fine, Brock…" Dawn says, finally speaking in a voice void of any emotion. "Never felt better…" She says as she walks past him. Brock just watches helplessly, completely worried. However, what worried him the most was… she didn't say 'No need to worry.'

 **To Be Continued**

 **OH SNAP! CLIFFHANGER! Bet you didn't see that coming, didja~?! XDXDXD**

 **Dawn: Wow… I actually kicked ass here… I'm kinda scared of this new me here though…**

 **Me: Haha, don't worry your pretty little face, Dawn, it won't be like this for long! XD**

 **Dawn: O-Okay… if you say so…**

 **Anyways, yeah! I went for something completely new this chapter. First off, notice how Dawn isn't the Damsel in Distress here. Team Rocket's plan wound up failing and Dawn… well… She kicked their butt early on… XD**

 **Anyways, sorry if the end of this chap… may have scared some viewers… But all part of the suspense, I say, all part of the suspense! XD As usual, review, give me some constructive criticism, but don't flame me! If you flame me, scary Dawn just might come and getcha!**

 **~Honou**


	4. Chapter 4: Troublesome

**Disclaimer: I…-slowly falling asleep- I dun… own… Pokemon… or something like that… -zzzzzzzzz-**

 **And, Chapter 4… Wow, I'm pumping these out like Hotcakes… XD I guess I was really looking forward to reworking this trilogy XDXDXD**

 **Dawn: Yeah, and it's looking really great so far! Though, I still think that this new me is a bit scary…**

 **Me: -Glomps- Why thank you~! And don't worry, you won't stay like this for very long! Wait… Aha, I guess I shouldn't have said that… ^^;;**

 **Paul: Hmph… idiot…**

 **Boo to you too, Paul! Anyways, I have a few changes in store for this chapter too, so stay tuned! I know you waited long… BUT THE FLUFF IS FINALLY HERE~! Enjoy! :DD**

 **Chapter 4: Troublesome**

Elsewhere, Paul was still in the middle of taking his nap. While he was sleeping, he seemed to having a dream… visions… of a certain blue haired girl.

 _ **The Dream**_

 _In the dream, Paul was making his way out of a thick, dense forest. At the end of the lake, there was a beautiful lake, and sitting on a smooth rock, staring up at the stars sadly… Was Dawn…? The cold-hearted purple haired trainer couldn't put his finger on it, but the blue haired girl looked beautiful, and yet… she looked so sad… Her silky blue hair waved in the breeze and those azure blue eyes… He couldn't take his eyes off of them._

 _Paul walks up to the blue haired girl, calling out to her to get her attention. "… Dawn…?" Paul says to the blue haired girl. Much to his surprise, the girl turned around, facing him. Upon seeing him, her eyes lose a little bit of their light and the already sad look on her face becomes even sadder._

" _Oh… It's you…" Dawn says quietly. The blue haired girl has her eyes shadowed at this and pauses for a second, as if she didn't want him to be here. "You actually remembered my name for once… that's surprising… So? What is it…? What do you want with me? You've already tormented me enough. You've already taken away any chance for me to find true happiness… What more could you possibly want from me?" These words stung Paul, like a knife to the heart._

" _Dawn… I was wrong to say those words to you… I was wrong to break your heart like that…" Paul says to her. What was he saying? How could he possibly have any feelings of remorse for what he had done to that troublesome blue haired girl? He didn't care about her… and yet… He couldn't stop himself… "I love you… So please… just give me a chance…" Dawn's eyes light up a bit as Paul says this to her, but then, they become shadowed and her fists clench upon hearing this. She grits her teeth and her body quivers uncontrollably._

" _Liar…" Dawn hisses in a small, but spiteful voice. Paul's eyes widen at this. He wasn't lying though, so why…? Why wouldn't she believe him…? "Even if you did love a troublesome girl like me, it's too late… The damage has been done and I… I've moved on…" As the blue haired girl says this, she slowly started to dissipate. Paul's eyes widened as he desperately tried to reach out for her, but he couldn't… No matter how hard he ran, he couldn't reach her…_

" _Dawn, wait, don't go!" Paul exclaims, trying to reach out for her, despite not being able to reach her. "Don't go! I'm… I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done to you!" Dawn just looks back at him, almost pitying the purple haired boy as he desperately tries to reach for her, but couldn't._

" _You're lying again…" Dawn says with her voice void of emotions. As she says this, 'troublesome girl' echoes repeatedly, reverberating within the darkness. Finally, the only thing that could be seen was Dawn's face. "Goodbye, Paul…" And as she says this, the blue haired girl was completely consumed by the darkness._

 _The dream then cuts to a completely new scene. Except it wasn't in his point of view… It was seen in Dawn's. The whole scene was just flashing by so quickly. It showed the blue haired girl, watching everyone she knew, all her friends, growing up… and finding their special someone. Ash was with an orange haired girl, the two of them happily starting a family together. Kenny was with Zoey… Even her rivals found happiness. Even Brock finally found his special someone… Everyone she knew had found love and true happiness…_

… _Everyone except for her…_

 _Dawn continues to watch her friends grow up in happiness, while she was still miserable and alone, like a ghost. It then shows Paul, looking at Dawn, seeing what could've been, but was never meant to happen. The purple haired man turns around and walks away. He loved her… but after how much he had hurt her, he didn't have the right to see her…_

As the dream ends, Paul's eyes shoot wide open and he sits up, realizing that it was all just a dream. As the dream ends, the purple haired trainer groans as he rubs his temples groggily, shaking his head after that dream he had experienced.

"What was that dream about? Why was I dreaming about Troublesome…?" Paul mutters to himself. "I could care less about what happens to her… I don't even care about her… She annoys me… and yet… I just can't get my mind off of her…" As Paul continues to think these thoughts, he gets up to gather his things. He needed to keep moving. However, he was stopped as he notices something running towards him… Great, it was that pathetic trainer, Ash, and his Pikachu… He was headed straight towards him, with his Staravia leading the way.

"Paul, there you are!" Ash snaps, glaring at him angrily while grabbing him by the collar. "You owe Dawn an apology! Ever since you turned her down, she hasn't been the same! She's hurting despite her struggle to keep it bottled up inside! She's been struggling to deal with the pain and it's all, your fault!" Paul just narrows his eyes at Ash and looks down his rival, unamused and uninterested in what he had to say to him.

"And?" Paul replies coldly and cruelly. "I could care less about that troublesome blue haired girl. If she's hurting inside just because I rejected her, then that's her problem. If she can't deal with the way I rejected her, then that just goes to show you just how weak and pathetic she is…" Ash narrows his eyes at this with his fists clenched as he grits his teeth. He glares at the cold-hearted purple haired trainer angrily and looked as if he wanted to punch him in the face.

"You jerk!" Ash snaps at him with narrowed eyes. "How can you be so heartless when she had to bring every ounce of courage she had just to tell you how she felt?!" He raises his fist to strike the purple haired trainer with a punch, but then he pauses as he sees Paul looking the other way. He looked deep in thought, as if something was on his mind. Ash puts his hands down and his eyes soften a bit as he notices the look on Paul's face.

"Something's on your mind, am I right?" Ash asks as he lets go of Paul's collar. Paul just looks the other way and snorts with his hands in his pockets.

"Tch, no… And even if there was something on my mind, I wouldn't tell you…" Paul says while in completely denial while crossing his arms coolly. Ash grins as he and Pikachu look at each other and nod their heads knowingly, having this comical, knowing grin on both of their faces.

"C'mon, Paul, you can tell me and Pikachu, right?!" Ash says as he begins poking at him teasingly. "Tell me! I won't stop bothering until you tell me!" Paul gets a vein mark popped at the back of his head at this, annoyed. He figured that Ash wouldn't leave him alone until he told him, so he had no choice but to fess up.

"Fine… I'll tell you, but only to get you to stop bothering me…" Paul snorts irritably as Ash grins victoriously. Paul looks the other way with his arms crossed. "Shortly after I rejected troublesome, I had this dream… It was about her. She looked so sad… and I can't put my finger on it, but just something about it just bothers me… Something I just don't like." Ash strokes his chin at this thoughtfully while having line eyes.

"Hm… I'm not too good with girls and stuff being completely honest. I don't even understand my own feelings sometimes, but…" Ash begins while thinking hard. He then pumps his fist, determined to get to the bottom of this "But I'll do my best! Answer me truthfully. How do you feel when you see her?" Paul has his eyes closed at this and sighs while shrugging.

"Ugh… do I really have to tell you…?" Paul groans irritably. Ash just grins at this while nodding his head. The purple haired trainer rolls his eyes at this and snorts. "Fine… Whenever I see her, I feel like I can be calmer, more collected around her… I feel like I can think and act better around her. When I see her with another boy, my blood starts boiling and I start thinking irrationally. That smile of hers keeps me collected and calm… Seeing her angry and pouting at me whenever I would forget her name makes me want to smile… It makes me want to tease her and poke fun at her some more… And whenever I see that smile… I just think of her… and how much of a troublesome girl she is…" Ash just stares at this and blinks, processing what Paul had said. He really didn't expect this kind of reaction from Paul. Slowly, he's able to put two and two together, and has it all figured out.

"I think I have it all figured out now!" Ash says with a smile. "You like her! You have a total crush on Dawn!" Paul's eyes completely widen at this as he stands up while a bit red in the cheeks from this remark.

"What? That's completely absurd! There's no way that I-" He begins, but Ash and Pikachu just give him this sly, knowing look which makes Paul sigh and close his eyes in defeat. "I guess it really is that obvious, isn't it…?" Ash grins at this and nods his head. He then takes Paul's hand and eagerly looks to return back to the camp.

"C'mon, we gotta head back!" Ash says with an eager grin on his face. "Wait until Dawn hears the great news!"

Back with Dawn and Brock, the blue haired girl has her eyes shadowed and was back at the camp, packing her bags and looking ready to leave. Brock looks in concern, wondering what the blue haired girl was up to.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Brock asks worriedly as the blue haired girl packs up everything. "Ash isn't even back yet! Where do you think you're going?" Dawn has her eyes shadowed and looks back at Brock with her empty blue eyes.

"I'm leaving and traveling on my own…" Dawn says in a monotone, emotionless voice. "After all… No one needs a troublesome girl like me… I'll just cause problems for you and Ash…" She then looks at Buneary's Pokeball, knowing how much her small rabbit Pokemon loved Ash's Pikachu, and she just didn't have the heart to tear them both apart. She then closes her eyes and leaves the bunny Pokemon's Pokeball behind.

"Take care of Buneary for me…" Dawn says quietly before turning around and making her leave. "Good-bye, Brock…" The Spiky haired Pokemon Breeder could do nothing but watch… He couldn't even stop her. He could only watch as the poor blue haired girl walked deeper into the forest before completely disappearing into the darkness. Just as Dawn leaves, Ash rejoins the group with Paul following close behind him.

"Hey, Brock, guess what! You won't believe the great news!" Ash says with a wide grin on his face. "Paul likes Dawn too! That means they both have feelings for each other! Wait… Where is Dawn anyways…?" He muses while looking around, not seeing her anywhere. Brock just looks away grimly, looking the other way and not sure how to break the news to them.

"… Dawn left… She's gone… She went to travel on her own…" Brock says in a dark tone, showing the two of them the Pokeball for Dawn's Buneary, who she had left behind. "Apparently Team Rocket met up with her, and they did something to her that caused her to change…" Ash's eyes widen as he hears this and looks at Paul.

"Then we can't just stand here!" Ash says boldly. "She couldn't have gone that far! We'll find her and bring her back!" Brock nods his head along with Paul, and the three boys head off, chasing after the young blue haired Coordinator.

Back with Dawn, the blue haired girl continued travelling alone, her eyes shadowed. However, the blue haired girl seemed lost in her own little world, and didn't notice the small cliff beneath her feet. Her eyes widens as she makes one wrong step and goes sliding down the cliff, stumbling into a large tree with a giant hole caved in the middle.

The blue haired girl lets out a small shriek as she tumbles down the cliff and lands hard, getting hurt from the impact. Dawn has her eyes closed tightly, wincing slightly in pain as she tries to lift her leg and get up. She then looks at the tree. It looked as if it was large enough to be another Pokemon's home. Her theory is shown to be correct when a huge Tyranitar emerges from the tree, roaring at Dawn menacingly as if threatening to attack her if she didn't leave.

"A Tyranitar…? It looks strong…" Dawn mutters to herself, trying her best to get back up. "I gotta get out of here. She doesn't look to happy to see me." As the blue haired coordinator gets up, she winces and stumbles back down to the floor, unable to move. She had hurt her leg from the fall, and as a result, she couldn't even move, much less run away. The Tyranitar, blinded by rage, however, doesn't notice that she was injured and comes stomping towards Dawn menacingly, looking ready to attack her. The blue haired girl braces herself, but just as the powerful Rock-type looks ready to attack, Dawn's Piplup emerges from its ball, looking ready to defend its trainer.

"Piplup, wait!" Dawn cries. "Don't hurt it! It's just trying to defend its home!" Piplup looks back at its trainer and nods its head. It just needed to calm the Pokemon down enough for it to realize that Dawn meant no harm. The small Penguin Pokemon begins by hurling a Whirlpool at the giant Rock-Pokemon. The Penguin Pokemon wasn't looking to do any damage, but its goal was to cool off the Tyranitar's head a bit. The powerful rock-type Pokemon didn't seem to like this and breaks free with a mighty roar. The Whirlpool had only proved to make it angrier as it fires a powerful Hyper Beam at Piplup, knocking the poor Penguin Pokemon out. Dawn's eyes widen as her small Penguin Pokemon falls to the floor, defeated by the powerful Hyper Beam.

"Piplup!" Dawn exclaims, struggling to go up to the small Penguin Pokemon and pick it up. However, as the blue haired girl gets up, the powerful Rock-type swings its massive arm at her, slamming her hard into a large boulder. "A-Agh!" The blue haired girl groans as she lets out a loud gasp, which echoes through the forest. She coughs out a bit of blood from the huge impact, her body growing numb from the pain. Her eyes were screwed shut tightly and she staggers a bit before slumping to the floor with her eyes screwed tightly in pain. The mighty Rock-Type looks ready to finish Dawn off, charging a powerful Hyper Beam in its mouth. The blue haired girl is barely conscious, and she couldn't even move at all as the Pokemon charges the powerful attack. A small weak smile of acceptance appears on the blue haired girl's face.

'I guess… this is it…' Dawn thinks in her head. 'I really am pathetic after all… I wander off for just one second, and I find myself in this mess… I was barely even able to fend for myself… I guess that's just how weak and useless I am…' As this happens, the blue haired girl closes her eyes in acceptance, a small, sad smile on her face as she waits for the Tyranitar to finish her off. The mighty Armor Pokemon has its Hyper Beam charged in its mouth as it is about to fire.

However, just as the Pokemon is about to unleash the powerful attack, something stands in front of her protectively, defending Dawn from the attack. When the smoke clears, it's revealed to be a Torterra. Dawn is barely even conscious when this happens and everything is completely blurred to her. "Wha… Who…?" Dawn mumbles weakly, but her vision becomes blurry and before she could clearly see who it was her eyes close shut as she loses consciousness. Standing behind Torterra, was Paul. He had heard Dawn's pained gasp echoed through the forest, and he came running as fast as he could. His eyes were furious with rage at the Tyranitar for attacking the girl he loved, even if it was simply trying to defend its home. Even so, he wasn't going to let it off easy.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" Paul orders furiously. The continent Pokemon complies and lashes out at the powerful Armor Pokemon with its vines. The Tyranitar lets out a mighty roar of pain as it's struck by the attack, collapsing to the floor on one knee. This however, only proved to make the Pokemon even angrier as it lashes out, fighting back with a powerful Stone Edge. Paul smirks at this, looking to use the same move.

"Torterra, use your own Stone Edge!" He says. The Continent Pokemon complies, deflecting Tyranitar's Stone Edge with its own Stone Edge, protecting itself from the attack. "Now, use Giga Drain!" As Paul gives this command, the Continent Pokemon creates more vines which erupt from the ground, wrapping around the powerful Armor Pokemon and sapping at its strength. The powerful Pokemon wails as its struck by the super effective Grass-type attack, sapped of its strength, but this attack also proved to calm it down a bit.

However, the same wasn't for Paul, who was still blinded with rage. He holds out a Pokeball, looking to capture the Pokemon… True, it was a strong Pokemon he wanted to catch, but that wasn't the reason he wanted to capture it… It had hurt the girl he loved… And he was going to make the Pokemon pay for that… His eyes were furious with rage. Just then, a group of smaller Pokemon from the tree, a Pupitar and a group of four Larvitar emerge from the tree, watching as their mother was about to get captured. Paul's eyes soften a bit as he looks back at Dawn, knowing that she wouldn't like it if he had caught it and separated it from its family. The purple haired trainer, in a rare moment of compassion, turns its back from the Tyranitar and closes his eyes.

"Go… Get out of my sight…" The Paul says harshly. "Before I change my mind…" The armor Pokemon slowly gets up, nodding its head. It then motions to its children, carrying them on her shoulders before lumbering off the other way. As Paul lets the Tyranitar go, he returns Torterra back into its ball. Ash and Brock finally catch up as well, and run to Dawn's side.

"Brock, is she going to be alright?" Ash asks worriedly. Brock checks on her, and then smiles, nodding his head and looking back.

"She'll be just fine! She just has a couple of bruises and she lost consciousness, that's all! Her leg seems to be a bit injured from the fall, however." Brock explains reassuringly. "Look, she's waking up right now!" As he says this, the blue haired girl's empty blue eyes slowly open as she looks around her, seeing that Ash and Brock were next to her.

"Ash, Brock…? You came back for me…? But why…?" She asks weakly, still a bit weak and woozy from being attacked by the Tyranitar. She then pauses as a figure steps forward. She recognized it as a certain purple haired trainer and a bitter look appears on her face as her eyes avert away from him and she looks the other way. "Oh… It's you…" She says dully and in a hoarse, emotionless voice with a hint of hurt in there. Ash and Brock look at each other and nod their heads, deciding to back away and let the two of them have their moment together, not looking to butt in. Paul isn't sure how to respond to the Dawn's bitter, ice-cold response, but finally, he finds the resolve to speak.

"Is that how you treat the guy who saved your life?" Paul says with his arms crossed. Dawn has her eyes shadowed, trying to wipe away the tears in her eyes while biting her lip. She simply looks the other way in this hurt, rejected manner, the silver tears still falling from her eyes despite her efforts to wipe them away.

"You probably just did it to rub it in my face that I'm a weakling… That I'm pathetic… You have no other possible reason to… to save a troublesome girl like me!" Dawn chokes in a harsh, weak voice. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't want to let them fall from her eyes… She really didn't want to appear weaker than she already had. "What do you want from me…? Do you really hate me so much that you have to torment me with your presence?" All of the sudden, Paul's eyes soften and he kneels down and lifts Dawn's chin, having her look him directly in the eyes. His eyes were softer, more caring than they usually were.

"That's not true…" Paul says softly and gently. "That's not the reason why I chose to save you… Why I chose to protect you… The truth is that… I love you, troublesome! And I know it took me some time to realize it, and I'm aware that I broke your heart in the process, that I hurt you, but I understand my feelings clearly now… And I'll make sure to never make that mistake again…" Dawn just looks away, breaking free from Paul's grasp and looking the other way as tears form in her eyes, averting her gaze from Paul's eyes.

"Liar!" Dawn chokes in a harsh, bitter voice, tears streaking from her eyes, even when she didn't want them to fall. "Even if you did have feelings for me, it's too late… The damage has been done… You can't expect me to forgive you that easily after what you've put me through, right?!" At this point, Ash just couldn't stop himself from coming in, Pikachu joining in as well, defending Paul. Dawn just looks down at the floor with hurt eyes, her hair draping over her, covering her features.

"Paul isn't lying, Dawn, I talked to him, and he was able to sort out his feelings!" Ash exclaims, defending Paul. "He isn't lying, Dawn, I saw for myself. His feelings for you are genuine!" Dawn has her eyes shadowed, still in doubt… Still not sure if she wanted to believe him… But at the same time, a part of her wanted to believe…

"… If you really do feelings for me…" Dawn begins in a small, hurt voice. "… Then prove it…" She says to Paul softly. The purple haired trainer has his eyes shadowed, making his move as he pulls the blue haired girl closer to him, holding her by the wrist as he pulls her closer to him. At this point, their faces were almost touching, their lips inches from coming into contact with each other. Dawn's eyes widen at this as her face flushes red with how close they were. Her other hand covered her mouth, trying to contain her surprise. The purple haired boy gives the blue haired girl a stern, yet warm look, locking their eyes together, staring deep into her eyes affectionately… before he finally moves in…

He gently moves Dawn's hand away from her mouth and tips her chin upward so that she was looking him in the eyes directly. As he does this, his lips grow closer and closer to Dawn's… Until suddenly, their lips make contact. Paul passionately kisses the blue haired girl, ignoring her muffled squeals of protest. Her eyes are widened from the shock, unable to bring herself to return the kiss with how sudden it was. She tries to push him away, but she couldn't, her arms too weak and feeble to push him away at the moment. Ash simply gawks at this scene comically, finding himself covering his eyes at the scene and unable to process what was happening. Brock and Pikachu simply raise their eyebrows in surprise and just smile, not expecting Paul to be so bold. The two of them have their lips locked for what seemed like an eternity, until the two of them finally pull apart, catching their breath, with Paul having a kind smirk on his face.

"Is that enough proof for you, Dawn?" Paul asks with that same kind smirk on his face. Dawn's eyes soften even further… He remembered her name. The blue haired girl stutters incoherently and adorably while completely red in the cheeks. She becomes completely flustered from this development, looking the other way in complete denial.

"I-I…Y-Y-You… Th-That was…" Dawn stutters incoherently while completely red and flushed in the cheeks, embarrassed by this and having tears forming at the edge of her eyes. Her hands were to her lips, unable to forget that sensation she had felt, a deep crimson red blush formed on her cheeks. "Th-That was my first kiss…" She stutters meekly, her face completely red. Paul smiles at this while petting the blue haired girl's head affectionately.

"Well, what do you know? That was my first too." Paul says with a chuckle. He smiles kindly at her while petting her head. "Now do you believe me? I would never give my first kiss away to someone I didn't love." He says to her reassuringly while looking into her eyes tenderly and kindly. Dawn has her eyes shadowed while staring at the floor. Suddenly, she rests her head against Paul's chest, tears streaking down her eyes as she feebly pounds at his chest with her fists, hitting him feebly, but not enough to hurt him.

"You jerk!" Dawn exclaims in a choked hurt voice. "Toying with my feelings like that… You're the worst!" The poor blue haired girl has her eyes screwed shut tightly, tears suddenly streaking from her eyes continuing to pound feebly at Paul's chest… At this point, she didn't even bother to hold back her tears… Her entire body was trembling, her face buried in his chest, staining his shirt with her tears… It was at this moment where all of the emotions that Dawn had held bottled up inside until now just erupted like a volcano. Paul was just silent with his eyes closed, holding her close and letting the blue haired girl take out all her anger, all her pain and frustration on him.

"Do you know how much it hurt…? How painful it was for me to be rejected by someone who was considered my first love…?" Dawn chokes with her eyes screwed shut tightly with tears streaming down them and her fists clenched tightly, continuing to pound at his chest. "Do you have any idea how painful it was? Do you know how hard it was for me to tough it out? To try and forget…? To try and move on? To deal with all the pain I was suffering through? Do you know just how much I cried? I tried to forget… I tried to move on… I tried to tell myself I didn't care about you anymore… and yet… and yet…" Dawn looks up with a deep red in her cheeks, her lips quivering, her body trembling. Tears stained her eyes, which were red and puffy from all the crying. They were no longer the dull, emotionless blue orbs that were void of color, but they were slowly reverting back to their sparkling, beautiful ocean blue hue. "And yet… I just couldn't bring myself to stop loving you…" Dawn finally says softly, before burying her face in Paul's chest. As Dawn says this, Ash and Brock grins and the two of them both cheer the both of them on. Paul smiles tenderly at this, holding Dawn close to him, embracing the blue haired girl with his eyes closed.

"I know, Dawn… I know how much I hurt you… It must've been hard… It must've been painful, enduring all that pain and suffering…" Paul says in a warm, gentle voice. "But when I said that I love you, I really do mean it… And I'll do whatever I can to make it up for you…" He then looks into her eyes, tipping her chin gently and gazing into her eyes. "I love you, Dawn… Will you forgive me?" Dawn smiles at this with tears streaking from her eyes.

"… Yes…" Dawn says softly, staring deeply into Paul's eyes, completely filled with joy. "But only on one condition… I-I want you to be my boyfriend! A-Are you willing to do at least that much for me?" The blue haired girl had a hopeful look in her eyes. Paul smiles at this, gazing into Dawn's eyes passionately.

"But of course, my girlfriend!" He says. Dawn smiles at this, silver tears streaking from her eyes. But not tears of sadness, or anger, or frustration… They were tears of joy. Paul then pulls the blue haired girl in for a second kiss on the lips. This time, Dawn closes her eyes, fully returning the kiss, and finding herself melting in Paul's embrace. It was pure bliss… Ash and Brock watch from the sidelines, smiling at the newly born couple and join up with them, congratulating the newly born couple.

Maybe being a troublesome girl had its perks after all…

 **To be Concluded**

 **WOOOOOOOT! It's finally done! I'm so proud with how this chapter turned out! Hopefully all the fluff and the Ikarishipping adorableness leading up to this moment was worth it in the end! :3**

 **Dawn: Aw, that was so sweet! I loved the scene at the end!**

 **Me: I bet you did… hohoho… :3c**

 **Dawn: -Buries her face in Paul's chest to hide the blush on her cheeks- I-I don't know what you're talking about! /**

 **Paul: -Blushes at Dawn burying her face in his chest and simply pets the girl silently on the head, enjoying the moment-**

 **Yur sho cute… =u= -Glomps Dawn again- Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter! I thought the Tyranitar attacking Dawn just had to happen, because Paul saving Dawn when she's in danger is such YES! And it doesn't exactly discredit Dawn either. I mean, at this point of the story, she was still pretty new as a coordinator. To face a powerful Tyranitar like that is no small feat, so give her credit where credit is due XD**

 **That first kiss scene was inspired by the Cover photo I chose for this story! XD I just looked at that one picture, and then I looked at this story, and I thought that it was just perfect… Ah, that picture is just so adorable, I just love it… =u=**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! It's only the Epilogue left for this first part of the trilogy! Review, give me some nice constructive criticism, and don't flame me please! I know it was corny, but no flames please!**

 **~Honou**


	5. Epilogue: The Start of Something New

**Meh… I'm getting lazy with doing the disclaimer at this point… Paul, do it for me! :33**

 **Paul: Why should I…?**

 **Me: Do it or my next story will be Pearlshipping… :3c**

 **Paul: -Snorts jealously- Fine… HonouxRyuu doesn't own Pokemon… he/she is too pathetic to own the series regardless…**

 **Me: Hey, you jerko! For that, you get Dawn in her underwear! –Dawn appears out of nowhere half naked- Buh bye~! –I poof-**

 **Dawn: Wha? How did I get here?! –Notices Paul staring right at her and covers herself while completely red in the face- Paul, you pervert, stop staring at me! /**

 **Paul: O-O –Huge nosebleed and faints-**

 **Well, that was fun… Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I'll cya again when I remaster Silver Sorrow! :33**

 **Epilogue: The Start of Something New**

The very next day, Ash and Brock were traveling on together, by themselves. Moments after Dawn and Paul made up and got together, the blue haired girl was taken to a Pokemon Center to get her leg checked up on. She had a slight sprain and some bruises from her encounter with the Tyranitar, but a good night's rest was all she needed. Dawn decided to go with Paul, not wanting to be separated from him, but she promised to come by and visit them every now and then.

"It sure is a lot less lively without Dawn around here…" Ash muses as he and Brock continue down the road. "I think I'm starting to miss her already… But at the same time, I feel glad for her. She finally got her happy ending!" Brock smiles at this and nods his head.

"Yeah, I agree, Ash…" Brock says. "I miss her too, but what matters is that she's happy and cheerful again, right?" Ash smiles at this and looks up at the sky.

As Ash looks up at the sky, a figure with blue hair spots them and comes running towards them, a small penguin Pokemon on her shoulders.

"Hey guys!" The figure calls out to them. As the first figure comes running after them, a second figure with purple hair follows close behind, following after the first figure.

Ash has line eyes at this, busy daydreaming and staring up at the sky to notice that someone was running towards them. "Ah… I can almost hear her now…" Ash muses dreamily and comically as he continues to daydream.

The blue haired figure continues to run towards them, getting closer and closer towards them. "Wait up! Don't leave without us!" The figure yells, starting to sound clearer. Ash is oblivious to this and continues his daydreaming.

"It's almost like she's here…" Ash muses comically while lost in his own world. The blue haired figure has its cheeks puffed and crosses its arms a bit, not liking how it was being ignored. It then smiles, and giggles playfully and silently as it sneaks up on Ash and tapping on his shoulder. The spiky haired Pokemon trainer blinks as his head turns one way, however as he does this, the figure weaves playfully to the other side, just avoiding Ash's line of sight. As Ash looks the other way, the figure does this again… And as he looks the other way, once again… Until finally, Ash scratches the back of his head while puzzled while the figure hides behind him unnoticed.

"What was that…?" Ash muses comically. "Nobody is the-" He then is playfully pushed lightly by the blue haired figure and turns around, seeing that the person was none other than Dawn, who grins widely and playfully at Ash. His eyes brighten widely upon seeing the blue haired girl and a wide grin appears on his face holding out her hand to give him a high five.

"Dawn, you came back!" Ash says with a wide, cheerful grin on his face, returning the high five. "But I thought you left with Paul." Dawn giggles at this and smiles.

"Well… Yeah, originally that was the plan…" Dawn says while putting a finger on her chin. "But I sorta missed you guys, and well, Paul and I sort of came up with a compromise! He's coming with us!" She says cheerfully and brightly.

"Hey, pathetic…" Paul says as he comes from behind Dawn while smirking. "Fancy seeing you here…" Ash gets a vein mark popped on the back of his head and is about to retort back to him, but then Dawn fills in, and smacks him lightly, her cheeks puffed in an adorable pout.

"Don't be mean to Ash!" Dawn snaps at him while pouting. "This is why you never make any friends, meanie!" Paul just snorts at this, not really minding as the blue haired girl smacks him while having his arms crossed coolly and calmly.

"I don't care about making friends with anybody, troublesome…" Paul says gruffly and coolly. "You're all I need…" Dawn grows completely red in the face at this remark, completely flustered and touched as Paul says this. She then pouts and puffs her cheeks while still a bit red in the face at him while crossing her arms at him.

"I-If you're going to start a relationship with me, th-then you should at least remember my name, you jerk!" Dawn exclaims while beet red in the face while butting heads with the purple haired trainer and a vein mark popped on the back of her head. "My name is Dawn, meanie! Not troublesome! D-A-W-N! Dawn!" As Dawn continues to ramble on and reprimand the purple haired Pokemon Trainer. He simply snorts and smirks, wanting to tease the blue haired girl a little more.

"I think troublesome girl suits you more!" Paul says teasingly while smirking at her. Another vein mark pops on the back of Dawn's head and she starts yelling at him, bickering with him while Paul continues to tease the poor blue haired girl. Each time he does so, his words cause her to grow redder in the cheeks than the last, which only makes her yell at him even louder. Ash and Brock just smile at the bickering couple, watching them from afar.

"They're already acting like a married couple." Brock muses with a chuckle. Ash smiles at this and nods his head in agreement. The two then go on ahead while Dawn and Paul continue to yell at each other, following from behind. Finally, we get one last scene where the bickering stops and Paul pulls Dawn close to him and their faces almost touching. Dawn grows red in the cheeks at this and giggles while smiling innocently and the purple haired Pokemon trainer kisses the blue haired girl with the sun rising in the background as they continue their Pokemon journey.

 _When two people meet, something is born. ~Paul_

 **Until next time, my pretties~! :33**

 **IT'S DONEEEEEEEE! Ah, I think I'm melting from all the fluff… =u= The first part of the Silver Trilogy remake is FINALLY complete! Wow, I gotta say, reworking this series was so worth it… I've had so much fun! XD**

 **That one scene where Dawn was hiding behind Ash… Yeah, I guess I was really inspired by that one scene where Dawn returned in Unova… I loved that scene dammit, and those few episodes where Dawn returned really made Unova great for me XD**

 **Dawn: -Still embarrassed about the incident earlier, and finally found some clothes to wear- ./.**

 **Me: Hm? Is something wrong, widdle Dawn? :33**

 **Dawn: I-It's nothing… N-No need to worry…**

 **Me: How'd you like Paul seeing you half-naked, hm~?! :3c**

 **Dawn: -Grows completely red in the face at this- I-I knew it! You were behind all this! Honou, you jerk! / -Feebly throws stuff at me-**

 **=u=… So worth! Anyways, I hope you liked it! Silver Sorrow Remastered probably won't be released for a while. I plan to give Nightmare Shadows and Targeted a bit more love, so stay tuned! Be sure to review, criticize, all dat good stuff. But avoid the bad stuff… Like flames… I hate flames… Which is ironic coz my persona means Fire… :PP**

 **~Honou**


End file.
